Tale of Two Towns
by Izanagi007
Summary: Lillian a young girl that come to Konohana to realize her dream must reunited two towns together by her own but luckly a guy who came to bluebell will help her to reunited the two towns. Bad Summary i know
1. Chapter 1

**Well i'm new here so if this story bad or good,i will leave it to you all to judge.**

**Disclaimer:harvest moon tott is Natsume not mine.**

**Anyway please Read & Review**

* * *

**First Meeting...**

The sun began to emerge indicating that the morning had come, the light began to illuminate the world and also awaken all beings in the inside of cottage sleep a young female farmer, when the sun starts shining on her face visible signs that she will soon be up and finally after a few seconds her eyes starting to open showing the beautiful purple she stand up she make her legs walking toward the bathroom and after that to the kitchen to make a breakfast,as she cooking her mind starting to thinking about her problem that has bothering since the third day she came to this has been tenth day since her move and she has became a pretty good farmer than the first time she came but the problem is not just because her life as a farmer,her mind starting to remember about what happpened in the third day she came to this village she got a visit from a special guest 'the harvest goddess' at first she was really suprised but manage to calm down after the goddess she said she here not for bad purpose,instead she telling her the story of 100 years ago about what make both not really getting along and that was what make her feeling pity for both town folk because their mayor always against each other just because a they think their village food is better than other then the next thing harvest goddess say was suprised her

"i need your help to make both mayor became a better friend" "and how i can make they both become a better friend ?" she reply.

"listen Lillian there is cooking fetival held by both villages four times in each season,so i want you to competed and try your best to win the festival" the green haired goddess answered.

"but is not that just making mayor Ina feel that konohana food were better than bluebell" Lillian said not really sure with the plan.

"that was the thing going to be happen if you just winning the festival but if you can make both mayor think that who is have the better food isn't important and just simply make a delicious food and enjoy the festival is the main point of the cooking festival i'm sure they can get along better" explain the goddess.

"but how i could do that ?" quistioned the young farmer.

"well,the truth is i haven't figured out myself but my only idea is if you can find someone from bluebell that kind enough to help you and also believing your story then you both can show to both mayor about the true point in cooking festival and who has the better food isn't really important" answered the gooddess with a smile on her face "i know you can do it Lillian,but it's my time to go so keep working hard toodles" and with that harvest gooddess gone in blind eyes making the young girl to sweat drop.

Back in present time so now Lillian have two problem in her shoulder,first was her life as farmer even thought she has became a better farmer than the first day she come it was still a long way for her farm before it can catch up with gombe farm also for her to became a good farmer like Nori and Gombe,and now the second problem is coming from the goddess is to find someone from Bluebell that kind enough to help her and unleash the harvest goddess out a sigh she procees her legs to walking toward the door after has cleaning the dish and grab her watering she have been outside she greeted by the cold morning breeze and the sound of beautiful bird sing 'harmony of morning' she thought as she make her way toward the water well for fill the watering can and watering her field is what we call medium size not really big and not really small,the field has been cleared from any wild grass and also has been tilling in irrigation trenches system there nothing special about the crops she was just plant a simple crops and that was turnip and the watering can has been filled she started to watering her crops,there is no sign that there was no crops ready for harvest so today she just need to watering she watering her head slightly turned to see her farm,there was nothing special in her farm and there no much thing too in there just a medium size field,a cottage,and a stable plus the grazzing area with the grass not really covered all area,the rest of her farm is just bunch of tree that grew around her farm and surround it like a gate but what she was hoping she still new here so it was normal if her farm is still small but she was sure if she work hard her will get bigger with all the job in her farm today she making her way to out from her farm and heading to the village.

"good morning Nori" the young farmer greeted one of her friend.

the girl clad in pink kimono with a headband stop what she doing and turn her head in the sound direction with a smile on her face and reply "good morning Lillian".

"shipping a quality crops like always ?" said Lillian when she has approach her friend.

"well i will not say it a quality crops or not because i'm not the best in determinig that" reply the long haired girl "anyway how your farm going ?" she asked while continue shipping her crops.

"it's going well i think but it was still a long way to catch up with your farm" said the light brown girl.

"don't worry everything is going to be well if you keep working hard and i'm sure your farm will manage to catch up with my grandfather farm someday" said Nori trying to encourage her friend.

"thanks Nori" said Lillian

"no problem,so what will you do?" she asked once she done put her farm crops to the shipping box and close it.

"i think i gonna do some request since there was nothing much to do in my farm" the young farmer answered "how about we walk together since we are in the same way ?".

"alright,let's go" said Nori once she has taken her basket.

the walk to the village center where the request board and Gombe farm located is casually,they just talked about the cherry blossom festival yesterday where there is an emberassing moment for Hiro.

"so do you still remember how it happened ?" asked Nori while she tried her best to hold the laughter.

"yeah,that was when festival is about to start Hiro run all the way to handed his dish to mayor Ina but unfortunately for him he was tripped and his face landed on Kana soup that was on the desk and finally the dish he bring fly because he tripped and then fallen on top of his head" said the young farmer before broke into laugh and then followed by Nori,

After they finally stop laughing they was realize where they are now.

"well it was time to separate,so see you later Lillian" said Nori before walking away and wave her hand good bye.

"see you later Nori" said Lillian before do the same.

Now she was in the front of request board to checking is there any request she can do,on the second day of her arrive mayor Ina has explain to her that some time people will need a help and will post the requset on the request explaining to that request board is a good place to make money because all the request posted there will have a reward,so it worth to try some request and now that was she do 'try some request'.After a few minute looking for request she thinks she can do,she pull three request one from Reina,one from ,and the last From walking toward the mountain are while her mind try to remember what she looking for 'okay Reina ask for 2 rock that was easy, ask for chamolie i think i can found it quickly since it was the easiest thing to find on the mountain but Ying ask for magic blue flower it was quite hard to find' she thought as she arrive at the mountain area,at fisrt she just looking around and then breath the mountain air before finally smiled 'well time for hunting item' she said to herself before walking around to looking for what she a hour looking for what she need plus chasing the fox that running around because she starled it and now she has bring 2 rock in her hand for Reina and a chamolie in her waist bag for but unfortunately she is not yet found any magic blue flower for Ying.

"hey Reina" called Lillian when she spot Reina walking out from her house.

"oh hello Lillian" reply the young girl in the green and white dress.

"Reina i found rock for your request" said the young farmer as she approach another of her friend.

"i see,thanks for your help but can you wait here for a moment because i'm gonna take your reward from my house" reply the young botanist and when she get a nod for a reply she opened her and her uncle house before going inside and closed the door.

Lillian just stood there for a moment before finally walking toward the orchard beside her friend house,she see four cherry tree on the orchard that has bear fruit also she see a man standing in front one of the tree.

"good afternoon Mako" greeted Lillian to the man

when the man turned around it showed that he has a rather scary appearance especially his eyepatch.

"good morning Lillian" greeted the bearded man back "what are you doing with those rock ?".

"oh this was just for Reina request" answered the young girl.

"i see,well how your farm going ?" asked Mako.

"it was going well,i hope someday i can grow a fruit tree in my farm like you" reply Lillian while looking at all the tree.

"i'm sure you can do it and when the that time come,don't hesitated to ask me anything about tree" said Mako encourage her.

"thanks Mako" reply the young farmer.

Then the sound of door being opened can be heard and when Lillian turn her head she can see Reina walking to her with a blueberry jam and bag of money in her hand.

"you can put that on the ground" said Reina referring to the rock.

And as her said she put the rock down and then accept the reward from Reina.

"thanks Reina" Lillian say with a smile as her hand put the money and jam and her waist bag "well i still need to complete another request so see you both later" the young farmer said as she make her way to the clinic while waved goodbye to both Reina and Mako as they do the same.

After a few hour has passed we can see Lillian opening clinic door and walking out with bag of money in her hand 'well that was a long wait and i never expected that Raul can get sick' she thought as her mind trying to recall what was happened,first she just going to clinic to complete the request then when she inside Hiro tell her that still taking care of the patient and the worst part was she must waiting for a hour or two hour for to done with her patient and the patient was that apologize for the long wait and give her a more tip on her reward.

Now the last thing she need to do is looking for magic blue flower and that was not easy because not everyday you can find it and that was truth because she has been looking at all Konohana mountain area found nothing,then she decide to looking it at the Bluebell mountain area but then she get a better idea 'why didn't i ask Cam maybe she have the flower' she say to herself as she made her way to the Bluebell village and hoping that Cam really have it.

"sorry Lillian but my stock for that flower is out" the florist said as he lowered his cap for hiding his face on embrassement because he forgot to fill the stock.

"oh i see,well thanks for your time i just need to find it at the mountain so see you later" she said as she walk away and waved goodbye to him and Cam just do wave back.

As she walk she notice that there is a cart on the usually empty ranch 'strange i never saw that cart before' she say to herself but then the sound from behind her starled her.

"oh sorry,i didn't mean to starled you Lillian" said the blonde hair man.

"mayor Rutger *pant* please don't do that again" the young farmer tell as she still catch her breath.

"i'm promise i will not do that again...so you notice that cart" the mayor said after look at what Lillian saw before.

"yes,do i miss something ?" she ask remembered she has not been in bluebell for two days.

"yes,there is a new folk here and now he live in this ranch because he want to became a rancher,you must meet him and greet was a good young man with big dream just like you,i really sure that you will like him" Rutger said explaining the new folk.

"i think i gonna meet him after i found what i need for my request and by the way what are you doing here mayor Rutger,didn't you must be at town hall ?" said the young girl.

"yeah,but i take a little break for meet him and tell him about the cooking festival but unfortunately he is not at his ranch,i wonder where is he now ?" answered the blonde man "anyway Lillian is nice to meet and speak with you here but i need to get back at town hall...see you around" said the mayor walking away.

"yeah see you" said Lillian before do the same.

She walking from Bluebell village to Bluebell mountain area in purpose to find a magic blue flower but still found nothing,then when she heading to Bluebell mid she noticed that there is someone who sit down on the bank of river looking up while closed his eyes then she realized that she never see him before 'so he must be the new folk mayor Rutger mentioned' thought the young farmer as she make her way to the sleep or awake she nearly approach him,the young man has opened his blue eyes and now notice her presence and then turning his head to look at her,Now her purple eyes is clashing with his blue eyes.

"um what are you doing ?" asked the young man after they has stare at each other.

"i just want to greet you because mayor Rutger mentioned that there is a new folk in Bluebell and it must be you" answered the young farmer.

Now the young man has stand up and she notice that he was taller than her.

"yeah that was me,by the way i never see you in Bluebell and if i compare with your outfit i'm guess you are from Konohana" said the young man.

"yes i was from Konohana...my name is Lillian and i am is a farmer" said Lillian introduce herself whlie she reach out her hand for him.

"oh a farmer that was great...my name is Phillip and i am is a rancher,it was nice to meet you" said the young rancher as his hand took her hand and shook it.

"yeah nice to meet you too" reply Lillian "can i know what are you doing here ?" asked the young girl.

"oh i just catch some fish for the request i have taken" Phillip answered while gesturing to the 6 fish that on the ground "and after that i just simply sat while enjoying the mountain breeze" he add.

"so what are you doing here Lillian ?" the young rancher asked now.

"oh i just looking for something ?" she answered.

"can i know that maybe i can help ?" asked Phillip with couriousity in his eyes.

at first Lillian hesitated whatever to tell him or not but finally decide to tell him.

"i looking for magic blue flower but never found it from morning" she answered then she noticed that the young rancher lip has turn into smile.

"follow me i know where you can get that" the young rancher ordered before walking away,she just followed not even asking where they are going.

After a few minute they now have been in the other side of the river with Phillip still walking and stopped in front of hollow tree stump,then he dig the stump with his hand and took it out with a magic blue flower in his palm.

"how do you know that flower were in there ?" she asked surprised that Phillip can find it quickly.

"maybe you can call me just lucky because earlier when i'm fishing i saw a bear put it here" he answered before handed the flower to the young girl while said "here".

"thank you" the young girl said happy finally can find the flower she looking for.

Then a sudden realizion hit the young man when he heard the noisy sound at other side of the river.

"damn" he muturred while running toward the other side of the river not even use the land way "no" he shouted starled 2 duck that had been in where he has sit earlier.

Because worry about him the young farmer followed him from behind also not using the land way to reach the other side of river."Phillip what happenned is everything okay ?" she asked worried.

"well everything is fine sorry for worried you,it just the duck has eaten the fish i catch" he said while scracthing the back of his head.

It just make Lillian giggled.

"something wrong ?" the light red haired man asked.

"no it just i thought something bad happen,you are over acting on it" she explained.

"yeah you are right,it not a big deal i just need to catch the fish again but look like the day will be tomorrow" he said while looking at the sky.

"it no need to be tomorrow,you can catch them now i will help" said the young farmer.

"are you sure ?" asked the young rancher.

"yeah beside i was good enough in catching fish" she said confidence about herself.

"alright if like that let's get started" said Phillip starting to step on the water.

With a nod from Lillian they both started to catching some fish.

After a few minute they both had been in bank of the river with Lillian in sitting position while Phillip just laid there both looking at the sky,between them can visibily see 7 fish on the ground and on the back of them there was Lillian short jacket and Phillip jacket and and Phillip mind started to remembered what had happenned earlier when they in the middle of catching had be catching 2 fish and toss it to the ground,she stopped searching when she heard he call her name,turning to his direction to see what he want only to recieve a cold water hit her face,when she saw Phillip face it just make an expression like signaling 'are you ready to battle' so after Lillian has removed her short jacket while Phillip removed his jacket and vest they starting to spalsh the water at each other fortunately they both not really wet so just need a short time for them to became dry again.

"Lillian thanks for today i'm really had a fun" the young rancher said as he stand up and put on his vest and jacket again "but i need to back at my ranch to put back my animal to the barn also for completing the request".

"yeah me too has to back for watering my crops and completing the request too" said the young farmer as she put back her short jacket and then stand up "thanks to you Phillip today was really fun" she add.

"yeah i hope we can get a fun together like that again" said the young boy "well i guess see you later Lillian" he said before walking away and waved good bye to her.

"yeah see you later Phillip" she said before do the same thing.

When both had in they own way,they are share the same thought 'i hope i can see he/she again'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here goes chapter 2.**

**Not so sure it can be called sequel from previous chapter.**

**Anyway please R&R.**

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon TOTT not mine but Natsume**

* * *

Cooking Festival...

Finally the day that has been waited for both town folk has been day is the cooking was like some kind of competetion for both village to look who has the better food Bluebell or Konohana unfortunetaly the mayor has been always fighting in this competetion,argument about their village cook is the best and not really realize the true point in cooking our young farmer it was the day where she must be try to make both mayor getting along better but she still figure out how she can do was the second cooking festival in spring season with the theme is soup for the young farmer,the first on theme is salad and when she participated their village is won not to mention she was getting the ingredients from the mayor of Konohana,maybe Lillian was good at cooking but not really good in looking for quality it was no surprise when she was watering her crops,she got the visit from the mayor of Konohana.

"good morning Lillian,sorry if i had come this morning" greeted the woman clad in read dress.

"good morning mayor Ina,it's alright for you to visit me at this hour" greeted back the young farmer still doing what she do.

"well i see your are still busy need me to visit you later" said the mayor.

"no it's alright i have done with watering my crops" reply Lillian once she done with watering her crops.

"oh i see,well my purpose to visit you here was to give you some ingredients for the cooking festival later because it was your first time entering the cooking festival with soup as the theme" explain Ina to the young farmer.

And then the mayor walking toward the young farmer and handed her a chamolie and a onion.

"here the chamolie and onion you can make a herb soup from those two" expalian the mayor.

"thank you mayor Ina i will try my best to make a delicious herb soup that will make the gourmet impressive" Lillian said confidence.

"that was the spirit...well i must get going now for later,see you later Lillian" said the older woman before walking away and waved good bye.

"see you" Lillian said waved good bye too.

After putting back the watering can into her tool box,she heading toward kitchen for making the herb soup she will brought on the cooking she was cooking not all her mind concetrate at cooking part of her mind is still thinking the way to make both mayor became a then get a idea about the problem but still not sure to do it or idea was to asking Phillip for helping her since he was a new folk like her and not really affected by the fighting between the Phillip the other folk except mayor Rutger see her as a stranger when she first time visiting Bluebell but Phillip he was not seeing her as stranger when they first met at Blubell low river a couple day ago,That was proven when they trying to catch of let Lillian just catching fish for him,he ask her to playing water with him even if he not asking her politely,it still was snapped back to reality when she feel a pain in her hand and when she see it her hand have a little cut at the finger 'i need to stop thinking when i was cooking' she thought as she make her way toward her dresser that located near her bed to pick up the bandage she get from as a house warm gift in case she get a have bandage her finger she continue what she do earlier until a few minute later a delicous smell came from a herb soup can be smelled at her cottage.'finally it done' she thought as her eyes observase the dish in front of her,Then her hand take a spoon and dig the food before she eat it to try it taste 'whoa it was really delicious' she thought at the taste of her dish now she was really proud that her dish taste was delicious but she was not really good at judging food taste so now it's up to fate that the gourmet will like her dish or there is a knock sound in her cottage door and when she open it,there is her two friends in front of her house.

"hello Lillian ready to go to the festival ?" asked the long haired girl.

"just wait a moment" reply the young farmer before heading inside and take her cottage key and her outside she lock her cottage door and give her two friends a smile that signaling she ready to go.

meanwhile in Bluebell.

'it does look great' said the young rancher to himself as he looked at the dish he made.A couple days ago mayor Rutger has explained to him about cooking festival "four time in one season,Bluebell and Konohana will held the cooking festival at the mountain top,It was a competed that decide who has the better the festival each village send a team that have 3 member in it and each team serve 3 different food from their village then the team with the best food will be a judge was a gourmet from sunshine island,i hope you can participated tomorrow" that was what the mayor said about the cooking festival to the young that day Phillip had use his free time to get quality ingredients while also gathering some item for shipping but not really found any quality item so he decide to tell his parent's via letter to sent him some crop's from his parent's farm and also some other the day of cooking festival come he surprised to get a visit from mayor Rutger when he was milked his only cow Beny,then the mayor said that he come so early to give him some ingredients for the cooking first he was confused whenever to take it or not but then he take it because he can still use it for his food instead cooked it for the dish he will cook with the ingredients from his parent' he was heading outside with his dish on his hand and his house key in his jacket he outside he earning all the attention from his cow,chicken,and horse probaly because the smell of his dish.

"sorry guy's but the dish isn't for you" said the young rancher to his animal's whatever they understand or not,But look like the only one understand is his horse speed because after he said that his horse not looking at him again and continue grazzing while the other animal's still looked at him.

As he gonna continue walking he was saw someone is walking toward him and when the figure getting closer he reconigezed him as one of his friend.

"hi Ash what are you doing here ?" ask the young rancher to the italian capped boy.

"hi Phillip,well i just want to ask you whatever you want to walk with us to the mountain top" reply the blonde haired boy.

"us ?" asked Phillip confused because he was not seeing the other people there.

Then the blonde haired boy step aside and give Phillip a space for see to the main was two figure there,one little girl with a blonde hair tied in pigtailed style and a young man wearing a italian cap,yellow tie,and light purple vest that not being with fast reconigezed the two figure as Cherly,Ash little sister and Cam his other friend.

"so want to come along ?" asked Ash once again.

"let's go" the young rancher said before they both walked toward direction where Cherly and Cam stand to wait them.

"so Phillip what the dish you bring ?" asked the blonde man to his friend.

"oh it just a corn soup" answered the light red haired boy.

"it's not that too simple" commented the brown haired boy.

"Cam,sometime the appearance can be trick you but the taste will show you the true about how the dish are" reply the young rancher.

"so can i taste it ?" asked Cherly.

"sorry Cherly but i will let the gourmet to tasted it first,don't worry if there a left over i will give it to you" Phillip answered.

"why i can't have it first ?" asked Cherly while pout that make the three young man laugh.

"hahaha...probaly because he didn't want you to surprised first" said Ash.

"is that so Phillip ?" asked the little girl.

The young rancher just reply with a when they have reached the mountain top they see that not all the villagers has come.

"big bro can we go back to Bluebell high and looking for cricet first,please" said the little girl to her big brother while showing begging eyes.

"alright just a moment Cherly" answered the blonde haired boy before turning to his two friends "you guys can go first i will see you all later" he said before walking back with her little sister to Blubell high.

"well let's continue Cam" said the young rancher to his friend before walking toward enterance of the festival.

When they have reached the enterance they greeted by the mayor of Bluebell.

"oh you come Phillip that was good" said the blonde haired man "but first before you enter let me introduce you to mayor of Konohana" he said while gesturing to the woman clad in red dress.

"let me introduce myself my name is Ina,i am is the mayor of Konohana village and i have heard many about you from Rutger,so it was nice to meet you" said the mayor of Konohana while she reach out her hand to him.

"oh nice to meet you too...my name is Phillip and i come to Bluebell to realize my dream became a rancher" Phillip reply while accept her hand and shook it.

"well Phillip now you can put your dish in our team desk" Rutger said while pointing at the desk near the left giant torch.

The young rancher just nod his head and walking toward to the pointed table followed by his florist friend.

"so Cam are you ever participated in cooking festival ?" asked the young rancher while they walking toward the desk.

"yes but to be honest,i was not really skilled in cooking" answered the young florist.

"that was remind me something,mayor Rutger said that the cooking festival is held four time in one season,If i right today was the second cooking festival right ?" asked Phillip to his friend as they stopped in front of Bluebell team desk.

"yeah it was the second cooking festival" answered Cam while his eyes saw Phillip put down his dish to the table.

"so about the first cooking festival,what the result ?" asked Phillip again as he done put down his dish.

"well...*sigh* we lose" answered the capped boy while lowered his cap to cover his face.

"well i'm sure our village will be the winner today" said the young rancher confidence.

"you are too confidence Phillip" comment the young florist.

"maybe yes or maybe i just like to take a changlenge" reply the light red haired boy.

"well how about i gave a changlenge later" said Cam while put his hand in his pants pocket.

"what is that ?" asked Phillip.

"who is faster in arrange a flower" said the young florist with a smile in his face.

"we both know who will win if i take that changlenge Cam" reply the young rancher and soon they both started to laugh.

meanwhile in Konohana high.

Lillian has been walking from her farm to the mountain top with her two friend Nori and Reina.

"so today you entered the herb soup ?" asked the kimono girl looking at Lillian dish.

"yeah,this morning mayor Ina has come to my farm to give ingredients for making herb soup." answered the young farmer.

"i hope you win again this time like the first cooking festival" said the young botanist.

"thanks Reina and i hope in the next cooking festival i can entering the festival with you both" reply Lillian.

"yeah i planning to participated in next cooking festival,how about you Reina ?" said the headbanded girl.

"i don't know,the next theme must be main dish and i not really good at cooking main dish" respon Reina.

"don't worry Reina we will help you right Lillian ?" said Nori to her friend.

"surely,how about we third cooking together at my cottage for the next cooking festival" the young farmer said.

"sure that will be fun,so how Reina ?" respon the long haired girl.

"i will think about that later" answered the young botanist.

When they reached the mountain top many villager has gathering there.

"oh finally you come Lillian,quickly put your dish at our team table" ordered the mayor of Konohana once she spotted the trio walking toward the enterance.

The young farmer obey the order and walking toward their village team table with her two friend walking behind her.

Once she done put down her dish she looked around and then someone caught her was Phillip talking and sometime laugh with the young florist Cam and another young rancher like himself Ash and his little sister Cherly.

"hey Lillian what are you looking at ?" ask Nori to her stunned friend.

"it nothing Nori" respon the young farmer.

"oh if like that you need to go to contestants place" said Nori while pointing at the contestants place where the other two people has stand there.

"right,see you later Nori" said Lillian before running to there.

"oh Lillian,why are you so long ?" asked the woman clad in doctor apparance.

"well look like i am to slow when walking earlier" respon the young farmer.

"the important thing is you finally here" said the old woman.

"yeah,so and Yun,do you think our village will win today ?" asked the young farmer to both older woman.

"i don't know my dear but i hope we win today" respon the owner of tea house.

"well we have tried our best to make a delicious dish,now we just can hope the gourmet will be like our dish" Dr,Ayame add.

Then both mayor walked to the center of festival are signaling to other that festival will be begin.

"everyone the wait is over !,the day of cooking festival has arrived !" announce the mayor of Bluebell.

"today cooking festival theme is 'soup',i'm sure our contestants have something delicious planned for us today" add the mayor of Konohana signaling that the cooking festival has started.

'here we go' thought the young farmer as she look at both mayor that now has face each other.

"how nice of you Rutger,coming here today to see my village won" said the mayor of Konohana to the other mayor.

"ha,that was pretty funny Ina,we all know the one who will be win is my village and not yours" said the mayor of Bluebell counterback.

"we will see about it" said mayor from Konohana with slighlty high voice

"are they always like that ?" asked the young rancher to the red haired girl beside him.

"they always like that in the opening of festival and when the result being announce" answered Georgia before let out a sigh.

"well then let's give a warm welcome to our gourmet !" said Rutger signaling for the gourmet to entered the festival area.

Then there is a man clad in purple coat with a purple magican hat on his head appered from the festival enterance walking toward the center of festival area.

"hey everyone is nice to see you all again...i heard there is new folk from Bluebell so i will introduce myself my name is Pierre and i was coming from sunshine island" said the purple clad gourmet.

"so this was our gourmet ?" asked Phillip again.

"yeah" answered Georgia.

"ok now let's introduce our contestants !,first team Bluebell" said the mayor of Bluebell signaling his team for stand at behind their team desk.

'Phillip' the young farmer said to herself when her eyes caught the presence of her new friend.

"next team Konohana" said the mayor of Konohana signaling her team to do the same.

'so she participated too,well that was not a really big surprise' thought the light red haired boy when he see her new friend walking toward contestants place.

"i can't wait to taste all food you have make for me !,so let's get started !" said Pierre signaling the judged time is begin.

First was Konohana dish turn to be judged."what a great flavor" was Pierre comment for dish,"simply amazing" is Pierre comment for Yun dish,and the last Pierre comment for Lillian dish was "this is close to perfect".Everyone in Konohana feel confidence about this but somehow Lillian feel that there will be something happened when Bluebell dish is being it was Bluebell turn to be judged,first Georgia dish comment was "this not bad","what a great taste" was Pierre comment for Howard dish,finally it was time for Phillip dish to be judged.

"alright it is the last one,let me try this one" said the gourmet before take a spoon full of the soup and eat it.

at first he just stand there and when Rutger wanted to ask what wrong "this...this was the taste i never felt before !,it was so great !,like it was made by harvest goddess herself !" was what he said about the taste of Phillip dish that make everyone in there surprised expect Pierre and Phillip himself.

'well i think it was normal,who can think the new rancher boy can be so good at cooking' the young rancher said at himself after seeing everyone shocking face.

After a few minute wait finally the purple clad gourmet is back from his thinking place.

"everyone thanks for the waiting,like always both village have the great food and it was really hard to rank such dish but it was job for the gourmet to deciding thing like that...and i like to announce the winner is" Pierre said before walking toward Bluebell team then Konohana team and so on before finally stop in front of Bluebell team then jumping while shout "Bluebell team !".

Everyone from Bluebell cheered happily.

"look like the fate has deciding" said the round capped man to the mayor of Konohana.

"you just lucky this time !,you will see next time" counterback the female mayor.

"yes next time i will see...my village won again" said the blonde haired man.

'they really need to stop' was the young rancher thought.

After the festival finally ended many villager go home or help cleaning festival property and for the young farmer,she just stand at the edge of mountain top watching the sunset while her two friends is helping cleaned festival property.

"Lillian let's go back to the village" called Nori from the enterance of festival.

"alright" she called back before finally walking but her eyes still watching the sunset,she not notice that there is someone on her way.

"Lillian watch out" called Nori for warn her friend but it was too late.

Lillian has bumped into someone and that make they both fall.

"ouch...i'm sorry do you alright ?" asked the young farmer while still hold her head and when she open her eyes.

"yeah don't worry i'm alright" respond the young rancher while stand up and held his hand for the young girl.

"oh Phillip i'm sorry,i didn't see you" said Lillian before accepting Phillip and stand up.

"is alright,we both not recieve a wound from our small bump right" said Phillip in joking tone.

"yeah,anyway conguralations for your village winning and for your dish" said the young girl congurats her friend.

"thanks your dish is not bad either,i'm sure if you keep trying you can make a dish that more delicious than mine" said the light red haired boy tried to encourage his friend.

"yeah,i will keep try" reply Lillian.

"Lillian do you alright ?" said the kimono girl when she has in between Lillian and Phillip.

"yeah i'm alright don't worry" respond the light brown haired girl "anyway Nori,this was Phillip the rancher i told you before...and Phillip this is Nori her grandfather and her is a farmer too and they have a pretty good farm".

"it was nice to meet you,Lillian has told me about you" said Nori while held her hand to Phillip.

"nice to meet you too" Phillip reply as his hand accepting her hand and shook it "hey,i was wondering,someday i will visit Konohana and when i do that would you guys became my guider".

"sure Phillip you can came to Konohana anytime and we will be happy to be your guider right Nori" said the young farmer.

"sure" respond the headbanded girl.

"great...well i need to go now so see you later" the young man said before running toward three figure that was his friend.

"so that was Phillip...what a good guy i hope we can meet him again" said the kimono girl "let's go Lillian" she said again before walking toward place where Reina has been waiting.

'yeah i hope so' was what the young farmer thought before following her friend.


End file.
